Nano-carbon materials including spherical fullerenes, carbon nanotubes (CNTs), and graphene have long been praised for their high electrical and thermal conductivity as well as their superior mechanical strength. See: J. Lu, J. Han, Int. J. High Speed Electron. Sys. 9, 101, 1998; R. Ruoff, A. Ruoff, Nature 350, 663-4, 1991 and C. Lee et al, Science 321, 385, 2008. However, each carbon allotrope is limited individually by their rigid shaping and specific mechanical shortcomings.
The general concept of composite engineering is to combine dissimilar materials, taking advantage of the unique properties of each material in a synergetic fashion. For sporting goods, aerospace products, etc., the mixing-and-matching of a selection of fiberglass, carbon fiber, KEVLAR, etc. reinforcing fiber, and polymer matrix material (selected from various thermoplastic and thermoset resins encapsulating the fibers) is well known.
However, the same is not properly said of nano-composite engineering and design. Here, a vast range of new material combinations, manufacturing techniques, and constructions and uses to which such constructions may be put have yet to be realized in the industry.
A tremendous need exists where these new technologies are applied to energy-related requirements where current limitations of battery and capacitor/super-capacitor design are limiting advancements in applications ranging from the miniaturization of personal electronics to the large-scale implementation of electric vehicle transportation.